


The Fox and the Beast

by L_M_O_R



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Depression, Forgiveness, Friendship, Healing, POV Lucien (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_O_R/pseuds/L_M_O_R
Summary: !!!!!ACOSF SPOILERS!!!!! Do not keep reading if you haven’t read all of A Court of Silver Flames!••••••••••Lucien goes to the Spring Court as emissary to inform Tamlin that Feyre had the baby hoping to keep Court relations as positive as possible.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Fox and the Beast

Lucien stepped out of nothing into the long grass and wildflowers. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet honeysuckle air attempting to ground himself with the calming scent. It did next to nothing. He opened his eyes and took in the site. The manor ahead of him was in ruins. Vines crawled up the walls choking the bricks, windows were smashed, and the grand front doors barely hung on by their hinges with great claw marks scratched down the dark wood. It appeared as though no life had touched this place in decades- centuries, though he himself had lived here in all its magnificent splendor not two years ago. His metal eye whirred as he scanned the house for signs of someone, something. Man... beast... he wasn’t sure what he was coming to find. 

All he knew was, as emissary to the Spring Court, it was his responsibility to be here. Rhysand had asked him, asked not ordered, to check on Tamlin and share their news as delicately as possible. They didn’t want word getting back to him through the wrong channels. Didn’t want to risk him learning in a way that might cause him to retaliate or put further strain on Court relations. 

The news that Feyre had, thank the Mother, survived the birth, and their child... their son, Nyx, was alive and heathy as well. 

The labor had almost left the Night Court without a High Lady, High Lord, or heir, and had been one of the most terrifying experiences of Lucien’s life. It merely spoke to the nightmares that are his past that he couldn’t count it as the worst. But the way Feyre had screamed... the way Cassian and Azriel had had to restrain a roaring and sobbing Rhysand from going to her as she died... because she would have. Had Nesta not stopped time itself to bargain with the Cauldron for her life, Feyre would have died. Rhysand and the babe along with her. 

Not only had he been horrified to witness the near death (again) of his friend, but the scene had brought back memories of another woman dying, being murdered, in front of him as his own brothers had held him back, held him back as his father had- he shook his head letting the image of that memory fade away with the pollen on the wind.

He focused again on the manor in front of him. No movement, no Fae nor beastly life that he could sense lay inside. Sighing he turned to the tree line beyond the manor grounds and set off to track a golden beast within the woods. 

To be perfectly honest, Lucien knew “tracking” wasn’t quite accurate to what he was doing. As Tamlin was sure to sense Lucien far before Lucien could find him. It was more of Lucien simply wandering through the woods admiring his old home as he waiting for Tamlin to come to him. It took less than 5 minutes for the woods to quiet. That’s how he new he was near. Normally there were birds singing and the various sounds of small animals in the trees and along the forest floor, but with the nearby presence of a truly powerful predator they had all fallen silent. 

A branch snapped behind Lucien and he whipped his head around to see that great beast watching him. Watching him with those intense emerald eyes that held nothing in them but hate and a promise of violence. Here was the male that used to be his friend, his brother, surveying him as if he were prey. Lucien swallowed and forced himself to take a step toward the beast. 

“Tam-” a snarl cut him off mid word and stopped him in his tracks. He lowered himself slightly and held his hands in front of him as if he were attempting to calm one of his fathers vicious hounds, not talk to his oldest and dearest friend. 

“Tamlin,” he said again, softer this time. The beast’s teeth remained on display, those green eyes glowing, but it made no movement forward.  
“I-” Lucien swallowed, “Feyre...”  
“Is she dead,” the words were little more than a hoarse whisper, as if he hadn’t used his voice in ages.  
“No. She’s ok. She and the baby are- they’re perfect Tam.”  
Lucien watched him warily. He hadn’t really expected Tamlin to speak to him at all, let alone murmer that which sounded like a broken plea. Tamlin was still as death for a few moments, the only sound was Lucien’s heart hammering away in his chest. 

A flash of light blinded Lucien and he turned his head shielding his eyes. When he looked back Tamlin was kneeling on the forest ground one hand in front of him bracing his body, the other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. His golden hair fell in curtains over his shoulders, unbound and knotted. Twigs and leaves hung from his locks, and his once fine clothes were muddy and torn, as though he had been in them for a good long while before shifting and staying as his beast these past few months. Lucien watched silently as the High Lord of the Spring Court let loose a shuddering breath, and then bowed his head and wept. 

Lucien didn’t know what to do. This was not the Tamlin he had known. The Tamlin he knew would have raged, shattered the nearest tree with his claws, gone bounding off into the darkness of the woods... The Tamlin he knew would have made the choice to curse and threaten and destroy. And Lucien would have let him. Would have stood by and said nothing, done nothing.

He was maybe 8 paces away, and as he watched his dearest friend fall to pieces in front of him, in a way he had never witnessed, Lucien made a choice to respond differently too. 

He closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees in front of the High Lord. He tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, and Tamlin thoroughly broke. Great, wracking sobs shook his whole body and Lucien pulled Tamlin into his chest and held him as he wept.

“I’m- so sorry,” Tamlin managed to grit out through broken sobs.  
Lucien simply held him tighter whispering “I know... I know,” into the top of his hair. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed there... Two powerful High Fae males gripping each other as though the world would end if they let go. But eventually Tamlin stopped weeping, his breathing returning to normal. He gently pulled away from Lucien, and ran his fingers through his hair keeping his head still slightly bowed. After a few more moments of silence Tamlin said, “Please tell Rhysand that I’m happy for him. For them both. I know-,” he swallowed deeply, “I know Feyre doesn’t want to hear anything from me, but... will- will you just-” his voice broke.  
“I’ll make sure she knows,” Lucien cut in, and Tamlin threw him a grateful if pained look. 

Lucien rose to his feet holding out his hand. Tamlin looked up at him and grasped his forearm hauling himself up. The two males held their clasped arms together for a moment longer than necessary before dropping and taking a step back. 

“I, um, should get back...” Lucien cleared his throat, “Rhys will want to see me, and I need to fill Vassa and Jurian in as well tonight.” Tamlin nodded and looked off through the trees in the direction of the manor.  
“Goodbye Tamlin,” he made to turn and winnow back to the Night Court, but Tamlin gripped his hand halting him.  
“Thank you, Lucien. For coming to tell me.”  
“Of course,” he gave a small squeeze to Tamlin’s hand and let go.  
“Will-” he exhaled sharply, eyes on the ground,“Will you come back soon? I have some things I need to take care of first...” he looked off again in the direction of the dilapidated manor, “but then I would be honored if you would join me for a meal.” He turned back to Lucien, and his eyes held a wariness Lucien had never seen before.  
“Sure,” he breathed. Tamlin’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded curtly a muscle flexing in his jaw. He straightened his tattered tunic and lifted his chin, looking a bit more like the High Lord Lucien remembered.  
“See you soon then, Lucien.”  
“See you soon, Tamlin.”

Right before Lucien winnowed away he caught Tamlin close his eyes and tip his head back into a ray of sun, with what looked like the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my literal first time writing any kind of fan fiction and I am nervousssss to share. I just can’t get over this book and needed to get out some pent up thoughts on it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
